The present invention relates to sewing machines which are supported in a work table for tilting between a sewing position and an elevated position wherein the sewing machine may be serviced or the like.
It is common in the sewing industry to support a sewing machine in a work table with the work table also supporting a clutch motor beneath the surface thereof for driving the sewing machine upon actuation by the operator through a foot controller or the like. The clutch motor is connected to the sewing machine by means of a drive belt or belts which belts are usually under tension during operation thereof. As such sewing machines are usually heavy it is often difficult to elevate the sewing machine from the sewing position for inspecting or servicing the machine. Also, the difficulty of elevating the sewing machine is often increased due to the fact that the drive belts connecting the clutch motor and the machine are under tension and when it is desired to tilt the machine one must work against the tension of the belts to elevate the same. It is known in the art that the belts may be completely removed to elevate the sewing machine in order to overcome working against the tension of the belts. However, this is not entirely satisfactory since it is often difficult to get at the belts to remove them from the pulleys and also once the machine is returned to its operating position the belts must be reinstalled which is time consuming and may require the services of a skilled mechanic.